


Я скучаю по тебе

by Charmed_Owl, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: если надеть пенсне, то отчетливо виден старбакс





	Я скучаю по тебе

**Author's Note:**

> если надеть пенсне, то отчетливо виден старбакс

_Я скучаю по тебе._  
  
Умирая, Стив не чувствует, что теряет что-то важное. Все, что было для него важным, уже потеряно. Он лишь ждет, когда чудовищная боль сменится обещающим покой забвением. Он готов. К чему он оказывается не готов, так это к тому, что жизнь возвращают ему нежеланным подарком. Который и вернуть неловко, и что делать с ним — непонятно.   
  
_Я скучаю по тебе._  
  
Боль потери затухает, сменяясь агонией отчаяния. А сердце упорно делит все, из чего состоит новый мир, на «Баки бы понравилось» и все остальное. Бесконечное количество новых книг, фильмов и сортов кофе. Сладкие десерты, которые Стив не различает на вкус. Острая китайская кухня, оставляющая горький привкус во рту. Удобная одежда, онлайн-магазины, умные телефоны, которые так удобно и непривычно держать в руке. Оценивающие, с примесью восхищения и вожделения взгляды незнакомок и незнакомцев. Он, не задумываясь, отдал бы все это, чтобы еще раз услышать «Сопляк». Но отдавать некому. Такой обмен никто не предлагает.  
  
_Я скучаю по тебе._  
  
Карандаши крошатся в руках, вычерчивают уродливые, ломаные линии на белой бумаге. Оставляя раз за разом заканчивающиеся неудачей попытки, Стив смотрит в окно, где закатное солнце уходящим теплом обнимает высокие стрелы небоскребов. Ему хочется давно утерянного, оставшегося в семидесятилетнем прошлом, но постель холодна, как сердце жестокой кокетки, и пуста, будто ее выжгло черным огнем. Иногда, забываясь на мгновение, он оборачивается, словно почувствовав родное дыхание за плечом. Но взгляд утыкается в равнодушную тьму одиночества.   
  
_Я скучаю по тебе._  
  
Стив привыкает. К новым людям, ставящим в тупик шуткам, чуждому языку. Бесшабашной раскрепощенности и к тому, что теперь можно. Можно было бы взять за руку, не опасаясь чужих косых взглядов. Поцеловать, царапая нежную кожу губ о щетину. Но он никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что больше некого брать за руку и целовать. Он понимает это умом, но не чувствует сердцем. Закрывая глаза в темноте пустой спальни, Стив пытается представить, что вот сейчас, через секунду скрипнет половица, и знакомое до последней родинки, любимое тело окажется за спиной. Заботливая рука привычным движением накроет его одеялом. Тихий голос что-то шепнет неразборчиво, а единственный, кто нужен ему больше всего, будет рядом всю ночь.   
  
— Я скучаю по тебе, — зовет Стив того, кто не приходит ни через минуту, ни через час. — Я так скучаю по тебе, Бак.


End file.
